


How can you stand there, a whisper from me?

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Im not shipping Tommy and Tubbo, Magical Contracts, Prince Tommy, Tags May Change, The romance plot is just going to be a strong friendship, Tommy out here feeling empty as a bag of air, ill fix it someday, no, this is my favorite musical leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Tommy's a prince. What will he do?Come back from the dead I guess.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	How can you stand there, a whisper from me?

Tubbo stands idly against the wall of the ballroom. After actually joining the government, he quickly climbed ranks and is now Schlatt's right hand man.   
Not that he particularly cares for the position.   
It's a lot of socializing and partying.   
He's not really one for either, so he usually sits to the side, socializing when people come to him. 

This ball is supposed to be official welcome ball to the returning Prince that had left home young to stake out new land. Evidently, he preferred home and came back to take his rightful place, and the Arctic Empire in a rare show of friendliness, invited all of its allies to a ball.   
Manburg isn't quite an ally, but it is technically apart of the Dream SMP which is so they were extended invitations as well.   
Which means Tubbo had to come to another stupid party full of stupidly rich people.   
He's just so tired. 

Tubbo slightly loosens his tie, the ridiculous thing feeling stupidly constraining in the heat of the packed ballroom.   
At the staircase, the announcer guy, _I think his name is wisp or something?_ Moves to the middle of the staircase and claps a few times for the attention of the guests.   
Everyone quickly quiets down, most people just had their names said into the room, so this person must be important. 

"And now presenting, our noble king, TechnoBlade."   
The pig man himself walks forward as the announcer stands the the side with a bow, the rest of the room following in suit.   
He's wearing regal wear, a more decorated heavy red cloak than he'd normally wear, a fancy white blouse underneath with nice black slacks, and ice boots for the weather. On top of his head is the expected crown, an unnecessary reminder to his status.   
He looks over the crowd once before moving to the side, the announcer taking back the middle. 

"And finally, our prince taking his place, Thomas Innit." Once again standing to the side, an unexpected face appears in the middle,   
Tommy.   
He wears a similar heavy cloak to Techno but less decorated, more simple, and a white blouse underneath, a pair of black slacks, and similar ice boots making his outfit a mini Techno outfit.   
On his head is a smaller more princely version of Techno's crown, more suited for well, a prince. Which is what he is.   
"Oh my god." Tubbo quietly whispers, going unheard among the other quiet whispers in the room.   
The announcer bows and everyone follows in suit, bowing to the new prince.   
_Tommy's a fucking prince._  
_Tommy's **alive**. _

Tubbo feels his heart beating faster by the second, and his mind is racing, refusing to shut up at this new information.  
_Could it be…_  
_Could it be that he's come back to life?_

Techno and Tommy make their way into the crowd, socializing with allies.   
Tubbo before couldn't move but now he can't stop moving, he moves from the wall to the center of the room, making his way to Schlatt.   
He can feel eyes following him, he turns and sees icy blue, once sky blue eyes following him.   
They're so familiar, yet so different at the same time. 

Instead of going to Schlatt, he ends up kind of just standing there, watching Tommy interact with guests and old friends with a cold sort of detachment.   
While watching him, Tubbo studies his face.   
He knows it so well, yet it's so different, where there were acne and acne scars are now normal scars and pale skinned freckles. There's a small nick missing from the bridge of his nose, and another thin pale scar right next to his right eye, running down the side of his face. He features more defined and less babish like they were the last time he saw him.   
Looking at him though, he can't help but see the babish cheek chub and acne, the sky blue eyes smiling at him the way they do when they haunt his dreams. 

  
_How can he stand there? A whisper from me. Yet, somehow be so far away?_  
He sees him make his way to the empty balcony and reflexively follows.   
_In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see._  
  
I have so many words left to say. 

Once they're both alone on the balcony, Tubbo hesitantly walks closer.   
"Tommy?" The now sharp featured boy turns his head to look at him before looking back at the moon.   
"I'm no Tommy."   
"Yes, you are-"   
Tommy turns his head to look at him suddenly.   
"That boy is dead. He is no more. He died a little each day." The taller boy narrows his eyes, "Like a thief, the dark loneness has stolen him away." 

"Tommy, what do you mean-?"   
  
Tommy turns away from the sky, solely facing him now, "The mind plays tricks; you are confused. The boy you seek is long gone." Tommy looks away from him again, this time to the party, leaning against the balcony's stone rail.   
"Dead and cold, a story told by those he trusted," Tommy glances at the Manburg members of the party, "those he loved," he briefly glances at Tubbo before looking back, "and those who then moved on."   
With his final statement he walks away, red cloak flowing smoothly behind him. He makes his way into the party and holds his hand out to some random girl to dance. She giggles and accepts, them joining the dancing. 

Tubbo frowns and quickly makes his way inside, randomly grabbing someone and dragging them to the dance floor to join the waltz.   
The entire time he watches Tommy, barely paying attention to his partners as he switches between them, while the men and women probably beautiful, not catching his interest as much at his old friend, desperately wanting to make things better.   
_There in that voice, are traces of you, dark, yet familiar, and deep as the sea._  
_Why do you hide? Torturing me._   
He's right there, they could make up so easily! But his conscious says it has to be Tommy to make the first move, for he will only mess it up. 

Tommy tries to focus on his partners, the tiny Techno in his head screaming about dance etiquette and being polite. They're all gorgeous or handsome, but he can't stop thinking of his old friend, the chance to make up and have one of his favorite things back right there but he knows he can't take it.   
_I am a ghost just in a rush who chases traces of you. That boy is dead he is no more, and though it’s concerning me._  
He knows if he tries to be friends again, Tubbo will just be disappointed at how different he is, how empty and cold he his. 

Tubbo and Tommy start paying attention to their partners and for a few switches, everything is calm, giving them the chance to escape their thoughts.   
Then Tubbo's hand meets a fighting calloused hand and Tommy's hand meets a working calloused hand.   
For a split second they lock eyes, before quickly looking away.   
_Can either of us really ever be free?_

For a little bit, they dance in silence before Tubbo decides to speak up, "How can you stand there, a whisper from me? When you are still so far away."   
Tommy's icy eyes watch him blankly, as if emotions shut off just to deal with this.   
  
"And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?" Tubbo feels tears well up in his eyes, "With so much broken."   
Tommy tilts his head slightly as they continue to move, "And so much damage"  
After a short silence, they start at the same time,   
"There are no words-"   
Tubbo shuts his mouth and Tommy watches him again with the icy yet blank eyes for a moment before continuing,   
"Left to say." 

With that Tommy lets go of Tubbo and walks to the stairs of the ballroom, leaving, but not before glaring at Schlatt who's staring black with a heated glare.   
Tommy narrows his eyes at him and leaves. 

Leaving Tubbo to crumble alone, loosing his best friend a second time.


End file.
